The present invention relates to programmable devices, such as organizers and methods of making programmable devices. In particular the present invention relates to disposable or inexpensive programmable devices made from relatively inexpensive materials and methods of making such programmable devices.
In the days prior to television broadcasting, radio was a large part of family entertainment, especially in the home. There were relatively few radio broadcasting stations in any one particular area and, for the most part, most radio stations shut down during the early hours of the morning. Only a few radio stations broadcast twenty-four (24) hours a day and most of those that did broadcast around the clock played pre-recorded music over the air. Another characteristic of radio was that most radio, which was not pre-recorded music, was broadcast live.
Programs for radio were published in the newspaper, usually on a daily basis. Programs were based on time of presentation and the radio station airing the broadcast. It was normal for an individual to look at a radio program, seek out the particular time on the program schedule and look to see what was listed as being presented over the various radio stations at that time. Essentially, radio programs were simple and easy to read. There was very little, if any program duplication or replay.
With the introduction of television there were also only a relatively few television broadcasting stations during the infancy of television for any particular area. Television programs, also published in the newspaper, were also published daily and were based on time of presentation, primarily and the television stations, commonly referred to as "channels" listed under the time, with the identification of the presentation being broadcast.
Although radio broadcasting was expanded from audio modulation broadcasting to frequency modulation broadcasting and radio broadcasting was networked among the major broadcasting stations in large population areas, radio was not cablized and carried to individual homes by a cable network. In addition, radio really never competed with motion pictures because radio lacked the visual concept found in motion pictures.
Thus, radio programming remained relatively uncomplex and programs published daily in local papers for local broadcasting stations remain relatively simple and easy to read.
Television, hereinafter referred to as TV, unlike radio, became greatly expanded. Networks of cable were installed in large population areas and in other areas, and TV presentations from all over the country could be seen on "Cable TV". Cable TV made a relatively large number of TV stations or channels available for viewing all over the U.S. In addition many TV broadcasting stations broadcast around the clock and many TV presentations were pre-recorded and/or rebroadcast. Unlike radio, which is limited to audio capability, TV has both audio and visual capability and thus can broadcast motion pictures and all manner of sporting events. The potential of TV being far greater than radio, although radio has retained its place in society.
With a large number of TV channels available for viewing substantially all over the U.S. and with around the clock TV broadcasting/ TV stations have found it necessary to repeat presentations.
These factors have made TV programs, that is, the schedule of TV presentation, a rather complicated program and a difficult program to read. TV presentations are sometimes repeated or rebroadcast the same day and on different days. The complexity of the TV program is due in part by a failure to change the basis on which the program is set forth, that is, the basis of time.
It has been found convenient to present TV programs on the basis of the name or identity of the presentation rather than the basis of time of presentation. This has been done by using TV program stamps. Each stamp identifies a TV presentation on one side of the stamp and sets up the schedule of airing by channel, time, and date or day, on the other side. The stamps may come in sheets of cut-out or tear-out stamps and the stamps may be placed in a programmable organizer, set up in calendar form so that an individual may easily generate his own personal TV program.
My co-pending patent application entitled Programming Device, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,225, issued Mar. 28, 1989 teaches the use of such TV presentation identifying stamps in a TV program.
Although the programming device of my said co-pending patent application provides a programmable personal TV program device, the structure of the mirror calendar and transparent flip page does not lend itself to being a disposable device. It is very functional but requires a complex manufacturing process to make and assemble the device.